parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Goth Girl
Uranimated18's spoof for "The Little Mermiad". Cast: *Ariel - Gwen (Total Drama) *Prince Eric - Trent (Total Drama) *Sebastian - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *Flounder - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Scuttle - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *King Triton - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) *Ursula - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Flotsam & Jetsam - Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time 2) *Harold the Sea Horse - SpongeBob SquarePants *Grimsby - Pops (Regular Show) *Carlotta - Pearl Gesner (Home on the Range) *Chef Louis - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) *Max - Dug (Up) *Vanessa - Heather (Total Drama) *The Priest - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Ariel's Sisters - Lindsay, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, LeShawna, & Zoey (Total Drama) Scenes: *The Little Goth Girl Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Opening Credits *The Little Goth Girl Part 2 - Timothy's Concert (Daughters of King Hubert) *The Little Goth Girl Part 3 - Gwen at the Sunken Ship *The Little Goth Girl Part 4 - Gwen Meets Owl *The Little Goth Girl Part 5 - Madam Mim Watches Gwen *The Little Goth Girl Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Goth Girl Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Goth Girl Part 8 - Storm at the Sea *The Little Goth Girl Part 9 - Trent is Saved/"Part of Your World (Reprise)" *The Little Goth Girl Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Goth Girl Part 11 - Gwen's Hidden Treasure *The Little Goth Girl Part 12 - Madam Mim's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Goth Girl Part 13 - In Trent's Kingdom *The Little Goth Girl Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons" *The Little Goth Girl Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Goth Girl Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Goth Girl Part 17 - Madam Mim Takes Charge *The Little Goth Girl Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Goth Girl Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Goth Girl Part 20 - Madam Mim's Wrath *The Little Goth Girl Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Goth Girl Part 22 - Ending Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid Clips Used: *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama All-Stars *Total Drama Pahkitew Island *Robin Hood *Dumbo *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Sleeping Beauty *Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales *Regular Show *Up *Dug's Special Mission *The Sword in the Stone *The Land Before Time 2 *Home on the Range *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Bambi *Shark Tale *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Beauty and the Beast *Mickey and the Beanstalk *Cats Don't Dance *Hercules *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Wreck-It Ralph *Stoked! *Rio *The Swan Princess *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Gallery: TDA_DIY_Char_Gwen.png|Gwen as Ariel Trent.jpg|Trent as Prince Eric Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Sebastian Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Flounder Char_17189.jpg|Owl as Scuttle King Hubert.png|King Hubert as King Triton Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-7051.jpg|Madam Mim as Ursula Ozzy & Strut.jpg|Ozzy and Strut as Flotsam and Jetsam SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Harold the Sea Horse Pops.jpg|Pops as Grimsby Pearl Gesner.jpg|Pearl Gesner as Carlotta EliottAChef.png|Chef Hatchet as Chef Louis Up-disneyscreencaps.com-4864.jpg|Dug as Max Heather.png|Heather as Vanessa Professor Porter.jpg|Professor Porter as the Priest Lindsay.png|Lindsay, Bridgette.png|Bridgette, Courtney-0.jpg|Courtney, Izzy Arrives.png|Izzy, TDA DIY Char Leshawna.png|LeShawna, and ZoeyinTDAS.png|Zoey as Ariel's Sisters Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof